Impossible
by Rania Malfoy
Summary: " terima kasih Hermione kau sangat pintar " " pantas saja murid murid banyak memanggilmu nona―tau―segalanya" ucap Draco. Muka Hermione memerah seperti apel merah buah kesukaan sang Draco Malfoy. "Hermione apakah kau menyukaiku ?" Ucap Draco dengan polosnya. "Hah ?"
1. Chapter 1 Pacaran ?

Impossible

Cast : Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Semua Karakter Punya J.K Rowling

Dengan malas Draco berjalan ke perpustakaan. Kalau bukan karena Prof. Severus snape mungkin Draco tak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke ruangan itu meskipun di Malfoy Manor ada perpustakaan yang 2x lebih besar daripada perpustakaan yang ada di Hogwarts. Tanpa banyak membaca di perpustakaan pun,otak Draco sudah LUMAYAN encer.

Draco berpapasan dengan Hermione. Senyum Hermione mengembang menghiasi wajah bersihnya yang berbeda dengan gadis lainnya

"Cari buku apa ?" Tanya Hermione dari balik rak buku. Melihat Draco yang tak merespon dirinya, Hermione segera mengagetkan Draco "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, mengapa kau tak meresponku ?" Ucap Hermione dengan nada meninggi namun tetap lembut. "oh maafkan aku Hermione,maaf aku tak meresponmu" ucap Draco sambil menatap Hermione dengan pandangan heran "mengapa dia mendadak baik kepadaku ?" Batin Draco. "by the way,kau sedang mencari buku apa? " Tanya Hermione "aku sedang mencari buku ramuan untuk tugas yang diberikan snape untukku" ucap Draco yang belum sadar dari rasa herannya itu

"oh,kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu aku juga mau mencari buku ramuan. Aku diberi tugas oleh prof severus snape untuk merangkum semua bab" "apakah kau mau mencari bersamaku, draco ?" Sambung Hermione. "Ya, Hermione " ucap draco "terima kasih hermione" ucap draco sambil memegang tangan Hermione dari sela sela rak buku. "ehm… ya draco tapi bisakah kau tidak memegang tanganku ?" Ucap Hermione risih sambil menengok kanan kiri. "oh,maaf mione" ucap draco sembari melepas genggaman tangannya

Hermione baru sadar kalau draco memanggil nama kecil Hermione "darimana dia tau nama kecilku ? Ah biarkan saja" batin Hermione sambil melamun. "Hermione ?" Satu kali Draco memanggil Hermione tetapi Hermione tak merespon akhirnya pada panggilan ke 3 Hermione menatap draco secara _Intens_ "Hermione apakah kau tak apa ?" Tanya Draco. "ya Draco" "ok,mari kita cari bersama buku ramuan itu" ucap Hermione

**Hermione POV**

Merlin mengapa aku saat berada di sisi Draco aku selalu merasa tenang. Apa aku mempunyai rasa kepada Draco tetapi ini tak mungkin aku dan Draco sudah menjadi musuh selama 6 tahun. Aku rasa aku suka padanya "mmm… Draco ?" Tanyaku "iya,Hermione" ucapnya sambil menatapku manis dengan senyuman "ya tuhan, kenapa lagi ini ? Setiap kali aku melihat wajahnya hatiku selalu tak karuan" batinku _"Nothing"_ ucapku kepada sang Draco junior itu"oh,ok hermione" jawabnya

**END POV**

Kini Hermione dan draco telah sampai di tempat dimana buku ramuan berada. Draco dan Hermione mangambil masing masing buku yang ada disana "emm… Hermione apakah kau mau bekerja kelompok denganku ?" Ucap draco "Yes,draco!" Ucap Hermione secara spontan. Draco melihat Hermione penuh heran Hermione segera mencari akal untuk mengubah kata katanya tadi "oh I mean, I Will" ucap Draco.

**Draco POV**

"yes akhirnya dia mau bekerja kelompok denganku, makasih Hermione." Batin draco. "Draco?" Tanya perempuan didepanku yang tak lain adalah Hermione. "ya?" Ucapku "aku baru tau kalau 2 kancing kemeja mu belum kau kancingkan dan kau belum mengencangkan dasimu" ucap Hermione "bagaimana kalau Prof Dolores Umbridge mengetahuinya ?" Sambung Hermione. "Oh terimakasih telah kau ingatkan Hermione" ucapku malu tetapi tetap berusaha bersikap dingin

**END POV**

"kapan kita akan kerja kelompok ?" "nanti ?" Ucap Hermione "ya sebaiknya nanti sehabis dari perpustakaan kita menuju ke ruangan yang sepi seperti ruang kebutuhan ?" Ucap draco "ide yang bagus aku takut jika kita kerja kelompok di perpustakaan nanti colin datang dan memfoto kita"

Pada saat jam 03.00 WHB mereka telah tiba di ruangan dimana semua orang seantero Hogwarts tidak bisa menemukan mereka. "Hermione bagaimana cara menghancurkan _Sopophorus Beans _dengan benar" "sepertinya dia sedang mencoba untuk merangkum cara membuat ramuan Hidup Bagai Mati" ucap Hermione sambil melamun. "Hermione, caranya ?" Ucap Draco membuyarkan lamunan Hermione. "_sorry, draco_" "_I think crush it with blade_" ucap Hermione. "lalu berapa banyak_ Sopophorus Beans _yang harus dimasukkan untuk membuat _Sopophorus Beans _'_juice_ ?" Tanya Draco lagi. "13" ucap Hermione singkat.

"terima kasih Hermione kau sangat pintar" "pantas saja murid murid banyak memanggilmu nona―tau―segalanya" ucap Draco. Muka Hermione memerah seperti apel merah buah kesukaan sang Draco Malfoy. "Hermione apakah kau menyukaiku ?" Ucap Draco dengan polosnya. "HAH?" Batin Hermione sambil melamun melihat manik biru milik Draco Malfoy tersebut.

"Mionn?" Ucap Draco diperpanjang. "eh ?" Ucap Hermione yang baru tau kalau Draco memanggilnya. "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi,mione?" Ucap Draco ingin tau. "_yes_,_I Mean I Don't Know,Draco_" . "apakah kau menyukaiku ?" Tanya Draco sekali lagi membuat wanita berambut semak ini salah tingkah. Ya bayangkan maksudku pesona sang Malfoy junior yang sangat menawan itu. "_Ma..Ma…ybe,Yeah? _" ucap Hermione terbata-bata. Mata Draco berbinar menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat itu.

**~~ TBC ~~**

**Sorry Masih Nggantung FF-Nya**

**Review-Kalian Sangat Dibutuhkan Di FF-Saya **

**So, Reviewnya Silahkan Tulis Dibawah **


	2. Chapter 2 Mantra

Cast : Hermione.G / Draco.M.

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Harry Potter Punya J.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Hermione tengah mengajarkan mantra mantra sederhana terhadap kekasihnya sekarang ini. Entah mengapa hari harinya lebih bewarna daripada hari hari sebelum ia menjadi pacar Draco Malfoy.

"apakah kau sudah siap untuk menerima pelajaran ini eh,Draco ?" ucap Hermione mantap. "ya aku siap " sahut Draco . "ulangi setelahku 1...2...3... Ayunkan tongkat mu dan katakan mantra _Aresto momentum_". "ok" "1..2..3.. _Aresto Momentum_"

Apel yang telah Hermione‒_Wingardium Leviosa_‒telah ia hempaskan kebawah menjadi gagal jatuh atau lebih tepatnya mem‒_Freeze_ secara sementara . Draco yang melemparkan mantra tak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia berhasil membuat apel mem‒_Freeze _sementara. "Draco kau berhasil" ucap Hermione sambil memeluk Draco. "ya Hermione ini semua berkat kau" ucap Draco sambil memeluk balik pelukan Hermione.

.

.

.

**HERMIONE POV**

Hari ini hogwarts sedang dilanda demam yaa kau tau demam Harry. Sudah 2 bulan ini aku jarang bertemu dengannya mungkin karena ketenaran karena memenangkan piala turnamen wizard atau tentang bangkitnya kau‒tau‒siapa , bagaimana dengan ron ? ron sendiri sedang sibuk dengan pacar barunya,ya tepat sekali Lavender Brown. Sedangkan aku? aku sekarang sedang sibuk dengan pacar baruku ya Draco malfoy. Keadaan hogwarts sekarang lebih mencengkang karena adanya Umbridge yang melarang setiap siswa untuk berpacaran.

**END POV**

"Draco ?" tanya Hermione. Mereka sekarang tengah duduk di danau hitam tempat turnamen wizard tahun lalu. "ya,Hermione " ucap Draco sambil mengelus rambut semak semak Hermione. "aku ingin menanyakan pertanyaan yang selalu mengganjal dihatiku" "apa itu,Hermione?" ucap Draco yang tak menghentikan aktifitas mengelus rambut semak Hermione itu. "apakah... Kau benar benar tulus mencintaiku?" tanya Hermione. Mata kelabu milik Draco terbelalak kaget mengambarkan kalimat 'mengapa kau tanyakan itu ?' "ya,kau tau. kau selalu dikejar-kejar oleh Pansy dan Astoria mungkin kau telah tergoda oleh mereka berdua" ucap Hermione seperti tau arti tatapan atensi kelabu milik Draco tersebut. "aku tak tau apa yang kau bicarakan Hermione,tapi aku tetap tulus mencintaimu daripada si Parkinson dan Greengrass itu" "mereka hanya kuanggap sebagai...teman " Sambung Draco. "baiklah aku lega pertanyaanku telah kau jawab" ucap Hermione sambil tersenyum tulus ke arah Draco.

.

.

.

**DRACO POV**

Tak terasa aku dan Hermione telah bepacaran selama 2 bulan. Umbridge telah pergi dari hogwarts.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Hey ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku,tapi siapa ?. Aku melihat jam tangan perakku jam 02.00 WHB. Siapa yang mau bertamu semalam ini ? Apakah Filtch tidak beroperasi malam ini ?. Kubuka pintu kamarku dan ternyata Si burung gagak berdiri di depan kamarku, kau tau perempuan dengan suara ter‒_cempreng._Pansy Parkinson. Mau apa dia kemari ?

**END POV**

Hawa dingin merasuk dalam tubuh Draco yang bertelanjang dada itu. Ditambah dengan Pansy yang memasuki kamar Draco. "oh,tidak apa yang akan dia lakukan?" batinya dalam hati. "kamar yang rapi dan bagus eh,Malfoy ?" ucap pansy sambil duduk di bibir kasur hijau perak milik Draco. "Mau apa kau kemari!" bentak Draco ke arah pansy. "oh jangan bodoh malfoy aku tau kau telah dalam pengaruh ramuan cinta" ucap pansy sambil mengelus sprei hijau perak itu. "Jangan bodoh kau apa yang telah kau bicarakan ?" ucap Draco yang tak tau inti pembicaraan tersebut. "kau telah diberi ramuan cinta produk _Weasley _oleh Hermione" ucap pansy yang bermaksud ingin mengancurkan hubungan Draco dan Hermione. "oh bagus,lalu kau pikir aku percaya dengan setiap perkataan busuk mu itu?" "1 kalimat pun aku nggak akan percaya" sambung Draco. "lagipula aku mencintai hermione dengan sepenuh hati bukan karena ramuan cinta mereka weeselbee itu,sekarang pergi keluar" ucap draco sambil menarik tangan pansy. Pansy yang sadar kalau tangannya ditarik oleh draco segera menepisnya. "aku bisa keluar sendiri dan aku bisa jalan sendiri nggak usah tarik- tarik aku lagi" "dan satu lagi aku tak suka melihat kau dan hermione berpacaran,ingat aku akan berusaha terus menerus untuk menghancurkan hubungan kalian" ucap pansy panjang lebar sambil meninggalkan kamar tetapi tidak didengarkan oleh draco *poor pansy*. Draco segera menutup pintu "ah,bosan aku menanggapi kata kata yang memuakkan itu terus menerus"

**Jeng...Jeng...**

**Sorry FF**‒nya **Nggak nyambung**

**Lagi ngeblank *Malah curhat* -"**

**Kayaknya mau update tanggal 20 mei**

**Masih tetap **_**review**_‒**kalian masih diperlukan dalam kelangsungan FF saya**


	3. Chapter 3 Sakit ?

Cast : Hermione.G / Draco.M.

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : All Characters Belongs To © J.

Warning : _Typo _Dimana - mana hatiku senang (?), OOC,GeJe,Alur Kecepetan

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Huh,Siapa lagi yang berkunjung dikamarku kali ini ?" "seperti artis atau orang sibuk saja" ucap Draco yang sedang mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi dan mau berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Segera pintu dibuka oleh Draco dan didapati 2 orang yang sangat ia dan Hermione kenal. Laki-laki yang satu mempunyai codet dan yang satu mempunyai rambut merah. "ada apa ?" ucap Draco ketus. "apakah kau berpacaran dengan Hermione,aku telah tau semuanya" ucap Ron sambil berkacak pinggang layaknya Molly,Ibunya. "apa maksudmu?" ucap Draco sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "kau tak usah berpura-pura,Draco" ucap Ron yang mau mengeluarkan tongkatnya tetapi telah dicegah oleh Harry.

"Huh,cukup sudah untuk malam ini aku mau beristirahat" ucap Draco sambil berakting kelelahan. "Ron,sudah biarkan Hermione memilih pacar ia kan sudah besar tak perlu bimbingan kita lagi,lagian dia lebih dewasa daripada kita" ucap Harry menenangkan Ron. "ok, _fix _gue mau istirahat" ucap Draco yang tiba-tiba ngaco *Draco korban FTV**Poor Draco*. Draco mendorong Ron dan Harry keluar dari bibir pintunya. Setelah mereka meninggalkan Draco sendirian dikamar hijau peraknya,Draco segera merebahkan badannya ke kasur empuknya itu. Tak terasa ia telah terlelap dalam mimpi yang yah bisa dibilang awalnya indah.

_**The Dream Is Begin**_

"_**ah,dimana aku?" kulihat sekelilingku hanya ada aku dan hey ada anak perempuan. Kudekati anak perempuan itu kupanggil dia tapi tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya tinggal 10 langkah lagi aku memberanikan diri untuk lebih mendekatinya **_

_**8 langkah**_

_**5 langkah**_

_**3 langkah **_

_**Kupegang tangannya. Lalu kuputar badannya. Dan Ternyata... Ternyata...Perempuan itu adalah**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Astoria Greengrass**_

_**End of Dream**_

"Aaaaa..." Draco terjatuh dari kasurnya. Draco mengalami mimpi yang sangat mengerikan "mengapa dimimpiku aku tidak bersama Hermione, mengapa harus bersama nenek lampir itu hiiii..." gumam Draco sambil berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya. "Demi celana dalam merlin,aku ingin tidur nyenyak malam ini supaya besok bisa mengikuti pelajaran ayah baptisku,pelajaran ramuan" gerutu Draco pelan. Draco tertidur kembali tetapi ia tidak bermimpi tentang Astoria Rumput Ijo itu lagi.

_**The Dream is Begin Again**_

Ia bermimpi Hermione sedang berada dalam pelukannya,saat itu mereka berjalan menyusuri Diagon Alley untuk ke toko milik Fred dan George. Fred dan George membiarkan mereka masuk *Dimimpi Draco,keluarga Weasley baik-baik termasuk Ron*. Saat itu ia beralasan meninggalkan Hermione menuju toilet. Hermione telah menunggu selama 10 menit tentu tidak sendirian ia sedang berbicara sesuatu dengan Ginny Weasley. Draco kembali dengan tangan ditaruh dibelakang _'sepertinya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu' _batin Hermione. Hermione berbisik kepada Ginny menebak apa yang ada di tangan Draco itu. Dengan segala perasaan Draco memberikan bunga Lily kepada Hermione. "ehm... Kurasa aku akan pergi aku ada janji dengan Harry, Bye" Teriak Ginny yang ternyata sudah jauh dari kedua sejoli itu. "terima kasih,Draco bunga ini sangat indah" ucap Hermione tak terasa waktu berjalan lama dan akhirnya Draco mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hermione yang sedang berpipi merah seperti tomat untuk menciumnya. Jarak 5 jari...4 jari...3 jari...2 jari...1 jari... dan... ‒‒‒‒

_**End Of The Dream**_

_**Kring...Kring...Kring...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suara jam baru saja terdengar memecah mimpi dari kamar Draco. Jam menunjukkan waktu 06.00 WHB. Sepertinya ia baru saja tidur. Mata Draco terlihat sangat jelas,membengkak. Ia merasa tubuhnya sedang tak enak badan. Draco memegang kening pucatnya itu dan ternyata hasilnya dia PANAS. "Uh ingin sekali aku libur sekolah untuk hari ini dan beristirahat dikamar tetapi hari ini adalah hari spesial dalam hidupku" ucap Draco yang berusaha bangun. Hey sepertinya Draco sedang pusing lihat saja dikepalanya banyak burung berterbangan *ok,lupakan*. Draco ingin kekamar mandi untuk mandi tetapi Draco beberapa kali terjatuh tapi selalu ia coba untuk berdiri. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana capeknya menjadi seorang Draco Malfoy.

Seperti biasanya,pagi pagi sekali Hermione menghampiri asrama Slytherin untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya tersebut. Semua murid asrama Slytherin selalu mengosongkan seluruh ruangan setiap pagi untuk segera menuju ke Aula besar untuk makan pagi. Dengan sesuka hati Hermione bisa bebas keluar masuk asrama Slytherin. Kalau pun ada seorang anak yang mengetahui kehadiran Hermione disana mereka tidak akan melaporkan Hermione ke guru ataupun Filch beserta kucingnya mengingat Hermione adalah seorang ketua murid perempuan dan kalau ada yang mengancam akan memberitahukan ke guru maka tak segan-segan Hermione memotong 15 poin bagi asrama Slytherin. Seperti bulan lalu ketika Pansy mengancam Hermione. Ia memotong 15 poin kepada Pansy.

Hermione melangkah ke kamar Draco yang berada disebelah perapian. Segera Hermione mengetuk pintu kamar Draco "Draco,ini aku" ucap Hermione dengan suaranya yang khas. Tak ada balasan tetapi coba dengar dengan teliti ada suara seseorang sedang merintih kesakitan. Tak tunggu lama Hermione segera merapalkan mantra _Alohomora _ ke pintu kamar Draco. Pintu kamar Draco terbuka sedikit dan lihat kamarnya sangat berantakan ada gelas pecah,vas bunga pecah,ranjang yang tak rapi. "tak biasanya ia tidak rapi" gumam Hermione khawatir. Hermione membuka lebih lebar lagi supaya bisa dapat akses masuk ke kamar ada seseorang berambut pirang sedang terkapar lemas dilantai. Dengan sontak hermione berteriak "DRACO,APA YANG TERJADI ? "

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione masih dalam posisinya,mengompres Draco. Hermione telah merapikan semua kekacauan yang ada di kamar Malfoy itu "Hermione,Hermione" Draco bergumam dalam tidur. "ya sayang aku akan selalu disini untuk menjaga dan merawatmu" ucap Hermione tulus. Lihatlah wajah Draco yang pucat itu dia tersenyum lebar lebih menghangatkan daripada seringaiannya itu. Hermione mengecup kening pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Semoga lekas sembuh sayang" ucap Hermione sambil berdiri dari kursi sebelah Draco. Pada saat Hermione memegang gagang pintu ternyata Draco memanggil "Hermione...Hermione..." "jangan pergi aku butuh kau disisiku supaya aku nyaman" ucap Draco pelan karena masih belum bisa mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya namun terdengar sangat jelas oleh telinga Hermione.

Hermione kembali ketempat duduknya dan mengusap rambut pirang milik pria itu. "kau pasti sakit karena kau tidur bertelanjang dada,dasar kau susah kalau dibilangin" "sekarang pakailah baju akan ku ambilkan di lemari bajumu" ucap Hermione seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang mengajari tata krama ke anaknya yang berumur 3 tahun. Hermione mengambilkan baju bewarna putih kepada Draco. Hermione memakaikannya kepada kekasihnya tersebut. Tak terasa anak-anak Slytherin telah kembali dari acara makan paginya dan segera bersiap siap untuk melaksanakan pelajaran pertama mereka.

"ada hal yang inginku bicarakan padamu" ucap Draco lirih"oh,_well _silahkan,sayang" "oh,ya aku akan menuliskan Dispensasi untukmu dan menyerahkannya kepada " ucap Hermione yang akan duduk. "Terima kasih,sayang. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu aku tau ini mungkin agak telat" .Draco meng‒_Accio_‒kan sesuatu yang berasal dari kulkas,ya benda muggle itu Hermione berikan kepada Draco supaya bisa menyimpan makanan agar tidak mudah basi *jangan tanya listrik darimana Rania aja nggak tau darimana*. Tiba-tiba melayanglah sebuah Kue berwarna pink soft dan bisa kalian tebak diatasnya tulisannya apa ?. Apa hayoo ? Hmmmm... Happy Birthday Hermione ?, salah. Hmmm... Nyerah dah

**Happy Anniversary 2st ****dan beserta foto bergerak mereka berdua. ****"Happy Anniversary,My Sweet Heart" ucap Draco **

Hermione masih terdiam melihat kue pink itu melayang diudara dan sudah ingin siap-siap dipangku oleh Hermione. Hermione yang menyadari akan hal itu segera menarik kue itu kepangkuannya. "sekali lagi,_Happy Anniversary _ya sayang" ucap Draco berusaha duduk dari tempat tidurnya. Kue yang tadi dipangku Hermione segera Hermione pindahkan ke meja pendek sebelah tempat tidur supaya ia bisa membantu Draco duduk "Draco" ucap Hermione yang tak terasa telah menitikkan air mata kebahagiaan. "Hermione mengapa kau menangis apakah kau tak suka dengan warna kue itu yang mengingatkanmu dengan...mmm... lupakan" "Hermione mengapa kau menangis ?" ucap Draco sambil memegang bahu hermione dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"aku...aku...aaku...merasa sangat bahagia saat ini" ucap Hermione yang spontan segera memeluk Draco yang masih memegang bahunya. Dan reflex Hermione yang sedang sangat sangat bahagia itu mencium bibir tipis Draco dan sepertinya Draco menikmatinya,kau tau Hermione dan Draco adalah pasangan yang cocok karena sama-sama ‒‒‒‒‒‒ _**Pencium **_‒_**Yang **_‒_**Baik *please jangan diberi tau ke Dramione ya***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DIKELAS SNAPE**_

Hermione berjalan keruangan dengan tergesa gesa setelah berciuman lama dengan Draco dikamarnya*kamar Draco*. "Professor Snape saya membawa Dispensasi dari Draco,Alasan Draco tidak masuk hari ini ada disitu semua" ucap Hemione di depan kelas. "Terima kasih sekarang kau bisa pergi dari kelas ini aku akan buka suratnya nanti" "APA,DRAKIE TIDAK MASUK!" "KAU APAKAN DIA,MUD‒‒" "Tak ada yang boleh menggunakan status darah dalam kelasku, " ucap dingin memutus omongan Pansy yang belum terselesaikan. Hermione tertawa dalam hati dan ingin sekali ia bisa tertawa lebih dari hati tapi dari mulut langsung. Pansy menggerang marah menghadap ke arah Hermione yang sedang berjalan keluar kelas.

_**KELUAR KELAS**_

Hari ini hermione sedang tidak ada pelajaran. Jadi ia akan melakukan rutinitasnya sebagai ketua murid perempuan,yaitu berpatroli. Neville ketua murid laki-laki juga sedang menemani sang ketua murid perempuan untuk berpatroli. "Hermione?" ucap Neville. "ya,Neville?" sahut Hermione. "apakah pacaran itu enak? Kau tau aku belum punya kekasih dan aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku ke Luna tetapi aku tak berani dan apakah kau masih berpacaran dengan Draco,Hermione?" *Yaampun Neville KEPO ya (^v^) v *. "ya,kau tau,kalau kau mempunyai kekasih kau bisa berbagi pengalaman dan bercerita layaknya teman,namun ini sedikit berbeda,ya Luna pasti menerimamu karena Luna pernah berbicara padaku kalau dia menyukai mu" ucap Hermione sedikit berbisik. "Benarkah itu,Hermione?" ucap Neville yang sepertinya sedang sangattttt bahagia. "ya" ucap Hermione senang. "Terima kasih,Hermione aku akan menyampaikan perasaanku ke ..." ucap Neville menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Hermione. "Sama-sama" ucap Hermione sedikit berteriak. "_Oh My God,_ Draco!" ucap Hermione panik.

Pelajaran ramuan hari ini cukup lama bagi murid penghuni asrama Slytherin jadi mereka belum kembali ke Asrama. "DRACO!" segera Hermione buka pintu kamar Draco. Hermione melihat sekeliling kamar Draco tetapi hey kemana dia ? Mengapa ia tak ada dikamar? Terdengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi. "Draco?" ucap Hermione sambil mengetuk kamar mandi punya Draco tersebut. "ya sebentar" ucap seseorang yang mempunyai rambut pirang(bisa kau tebak siapa). "ada apa,Hermione?" ucap Draco yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut masih basah itu. Hermione bengong melihat pacarnya keluar dengan bertelanjang dada yang memperlihatkan secara jelas badan sixpack miliknya dan handuk dililit di pinggul. Muncul akal jahil Draco dengan tanda-tanda seringgaiannya hebatnya telah muncul diwajah pucatnya. "Ehm...ngelihatnya nggak usah sambil bengong juga dong sayang,kau kan bisa liat badan sixpack ku ini kapan aja" goda Draco. Hermione yang menyadari kalau sedang bengong segera mengalihkan pandangan dan hey lihat pipinya,merah. "a..aku tidak melihat badanmu" ucap hermione gugup. Draco menghampiri Hermione untuk memeluknya. "Aaaa.. Pakai dulu bajumu" ucap Hermione mendorong sedikit Draco ke belakang dan JRENGG... Handuk Draco melorot sampai kebawah.

"DRACOOOOO!" Teriak Hermione sambil menutup matanya menggunakan kedua tangannya. "oke-oke baiklah" ucap Draco mengalah tentu saja sambil mengambil handuknya yang jatuh tadi. "Accio Clothes" "tak keberatan kan aku ganti di depanmu?" ucap Draco santai sambil mengambil baju yang melayang didepannya. "ya tapi aku akan berdiri membelakangimu" ucap Hermione yang tak menghentikan aktifitas menutup matanya itu. "itu sama saja aku ganti di belakangmu Mione bukan didepanmu"ucap Draco. "terserah,cepat segera pakai bajumu" ucap Hermione. "selesai" ucap Draco. "cepat sekali ?" tanya Hermione sambil memutar badan ke belakang menghadap Draco. Dan ternyata Draco belum memakai ‒‒‒*Hayo tebak ?*. "Draco! Kau belum memakai ‒‒‒ " . "Atasan,ya kutau supaya kau bisa melihat tubuhku ini" ucap Draco sambil mengeluarkan seringgaian menyebalkannya itu. "_Oh My God,_sepertinya aku harus pakai cara jitu" batin Hermione. "sayang,aku tak ingin kau sakit lagi aku ingin kau memakai atasanmu sekarang" ucap Hermione melembut,oh ralat SANGAATTT LEMBUTT dan jangan lupa manja. Ya itu adalah cara jitu Hermione untuk membujuk Draco.

"jadi kau menghawatirkanku ?" tanya Draco. "ya iyalah,masa iya pacarku sakit lalu kulupakan,kan nggak mungkin lah,sayangg" ucap Hermione sambil menekan kata-kata terakhirnya. "iya deh,aku pake bajunya" ucap Draco pasrah. Setelah Draco memakai bajunya Hermione berkata "apakah masih panas,Draco ?" tanyanya sambil memegang kening Draco. "udah agak baikan,kok" "emang kenapa? kau cemas?" ucap Draco. "yaiyalah,gimana sih kamu!" ucap Hermione sambil berkacak pinggang. "iya iya" tutur Draco sambil mengacak acak rambut semak Hermione. "sekarang aku bisa memelukmu kan ? Pelukan kita tadi tertunda karena aku belum pakai baju" ucap Draco manja. Tanpa komando apa-apa Draco segera memeluk Hermione. "berada diposisi sekarang ini sangatlah menyenangkan,Mione" ucap Draco berbisik ke arah Hermione. "aku ingin kau berada disisiku untuk selamanya,aku nggak mau kelilanganmu" ucap Draco sambil melepas pelukannya. "2 bulan berpacaran denganmu membuatku yakin karena kau adalah pilihan hatiku,hatiku nggak akan salah pilih orang" ucap Draco memegang bahu Hermione. Hermione masih tak percaya kalau pacarnya mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin ia dengar selama 2 bulan ini. "Draco" ucap Hermione lirih. Sepertinya Hermione akan menangis "menangislah" ucap Draco. "Draco,aku mencintaimu" ucap Hermione sambil menangis. "aku juga,mione". _**Jreng-Jreng **_bisa kalian tebak mereka lagi apa sekarang,ya berciuman,ciuman yang sangat hangat dan lama. Sesekali mereka menghentikannya untuk mengambil nafas lalu melanjutkannya lagi.

Terdengar suara burung hantu sedang mengetuk jendela. Menghentikan aktifitas Draco dan Hermione yang berlangsung begitu lama. Lihatlah itukan burung hantu keluarga Malfoy, "ada apa sangat jarang mereka mengirimiku pesan" ucap Draco sambul membukakan jendela. Burung hantu itu masuk kekamar Draco dan ia sedang bertengger di tangan milik Draco. Dengan segera Draco mengambil surat yang ada diparuh burung hantu itu. Sang burung hantu mematuk lembut ke tangan draco sebelum ia terbang keluar jendela. "Draco,cepat buka" ucap Hermione. "Ok,akan ku buka" Draco membuka surat yang berlabel M tersebut. Surat dari kedua orang tuanya ternyata. Surat itu keluar dengan sendirinya dan terbang sambil berkata :

_Dear Draco, _

_Draco kami dengar dari Pansy kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran ya ? kenapa sayang apakah kau sakit? Oh ya Draco kami akan mengadakan makan malam di Malfoy Manor,tidakkah kau mau sekali kali ikut makan malam bersama kami ? ajak juga pacar kamu,Hermione__.__nanti ibu akan kirim__kan__ baju untuk kalian berdua. __Dan untuk Hermione apakah kau tak keberatan apabila kukurimkan gaun bewarna Hijau?_

_Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Malfoy_

"**HAH?****"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LALALA...**

**Selesai juga chap 3**

**Huh kayaknya mau break update FF-nih**

**Masih belum ada ide kelanjutannya **

**Rania minta coretannya sedikit atau banyak deh nggak papa **

**Dibawah sini *sambil numjuk kotak review* **

**Ok,See You Next Time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Makasih buat reviewnya : **__**April jung, Dramione Lover Always,Nong,Lilyan Florence,Luluk Minam Cullen,Azriel,Nisa Malfoy**_

* * *

Cast : Hermione.G / Draco.M./ Litle OC

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : All Characters Belongs To J. ®

Warning : _Typo _Dimana - mana hatiku senang (?), OOC,GeJe,Alur Kecepetan

* * *

_HAH !_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Draco apakah orang tuamu serius tentang ini ?" ucap Hermione yang masih terbengong-bengong. "yang mana maksudmu ?" ucap Draco pura-pura tak tau. "ini,yang ini" ucap Hermione seraya menunjuk ke tulisan _'__ajak juga pacar kamu,Hermione __' _"mungkin" ucap Draco sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "tapi kalau yang ini,aku harap itu tak serius" ucap Hermione menunjuk tulisan _'__apakah kau tak keberatan apabila kukurimkan gaun bewarna Hijau?__'_. "Hermione,kau taukan orang tuaku,mana mungkin mereka tak serius dengan perkataan mereka,tapi tak apa hijau-eh,Hermione?" ucap Draco sambil menyeringai. "oh,Tidak! Reputasiku sebagai seorang Gryffindor akan tercoreng" ucap hermine sambil mengacar acak rambut semaknya. "STOP!" teriak Draco sambil memegang pipi Hermione. "yang jelas,pertanyaan yang pasti akan lebih heboh adalah… BAGAIMANA MEREKA TAU KALAU KITA BERPACARAN ?". "oh,tidak ini pasti Pansy yang membocorkan semuanya !" ucap Hermione sambil berteriak.

Tok…Tok…Tok…

"oh,tidak! Ada yang masuk cepat sembunyi,Ah!di kamar mandiku cepat masuk" ucap Draco sambil mengantar Hermione ke kamar mandi. Setelah Hermione masuk ke kamar mandi,Draco segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan Ia mendapati perempuan dengan surai hitan lumayan pendek dan suaranya yang ‒‒‒. "sepertinya aku tadi mendengar suara seorang perempuan disini dan sedang ‒‒ memanggil namaku" ucap gadis itu. "oh,mungkin kau salah dengar,Pansy. Tak ada siapa‒ siapa disini" ucap Draco berusaha dingin supaya tak terllihat mencurigakan. "baiklah" ucap Pansy sambil membalikkan badannya.

"huh" ucap Draco sambil menutup pintu. Draco berjalan menuju kamar mandi tempat ia meninggalkan membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati Hermione sedang berkacak pinggang. "siapa tadi ? aku dengar ada seorang perempuan sedang berbicara denganmu". "tenanglah,itu tadi hanya burung gagak,kau taukan siapa yang ku maksud" ucap Draco. "si Pansy itu?" ucap Hermione sambil mengepakkan tangannya selebar mungkin. "ah,sudah jangan main‒main lagi cepat balas surat dari ibumu itu" ucap Hermione menepuk keningnya. "baiklah,baiklah. Aku akan membalas surat mereka" ucap Draco.

_Dear mom and Dad_

_ Mom,dad. Aku disini baik baik saja. Ya,kami akan menghadiri jamuan makan malam tidak keberatan kalau baju yang mom berikan berwarna hijau._

_Ps : Bagaimana kalian tau kalau Hermione itu pacarku ?_

_Draco Malfoy _

"eh,tunggu dulu memangnya aku mengatakan kalau aku memilih baju hijau?" ucap Hermione menghentikan aktifitas Draco yang sedang memasukkan surat ke amplop. "sudahlah,jangan menggerutu,nanti kau bisa cepat tua kaya . sudah,kau tak menghormati orang tuaku kalau seperti itu,Mione" ucap Draco manyun. "baiklah" ucap Hermione pasrah. Draco segera menyuruh burung hantunya untuk mengantarkan surat itu kepada orang tuanya. Tak lama setelah itu, burung hantunya pulang dengan surat di paruhnya. Segera burung itu bertengger di lengan pria bersurai perak tersebut. "terima kasih" ucap Draco mengambil kertas diparuh burung hantunya sambil mengelus bagian bawah kepala burung hantunya. Burung hantu Draco mematukkan paruhnya ke tangan Draco dengan halus. "bukalah" ucap Hermione yang belum juga keluar dari kamar Draco. "iya,ini juga lagi masih buka,bawell" ucah Draco sambil menyubit hidung Hermione.

_Draco _

_ Syukurlah kau baik ‒baik saja. Baiklah acara jamuannya akan diselenggarakan nanti malam. Nanti ibumu akan mengirimkan baju Hermione lewat Dobby. _

_Ps : Kami tau karena kau anak kami._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Tak lama setelah mereka membacar surat. Dobby datang dengan cara ber _‒_ _dissaparate. _"Dobby kesini untuk mengantarkan ini, dari " ucap Dobby sambil memberikan sebuah kotak berpita dan rapi kepada Hermione. Bisa ditebak itu apa. "terima kasih,_sir_" ucap Hermione mengelus kepala Dobby. "oh,aku suka dia" ucap Dobby menatap kearah Draco. Draco hanya bisa mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Dobby,Dobby hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang berarti senyuman terima_‒_kasih. Dobby kembali ber_‒dissaparate _kembali ke Malfoy Manor.

Hermione mengeluarkan baju itu dari kotaknya,baju hijau zamrud dengan berbagai macam manik‒manik yang menghiasi baju itu. "oh,indah sekali baju ini" puji Hermione. " ini dibuat khusus oleh desainer langganan keluarga Malfoy dan desainer itu terkenal di abad ini" ucap Draco menyombongkan diri. "huh,iya_‒_iya memang kuakui baju ini sangat indah tapi memangnya siapa nama desainer itu ?" Tanya Hermione. "yah,kau tau Stopant Akshon" . "wow,benarkah itu?" decak kagum Hermione mulai men Jdor-Jdor. "ah,sudahlah yang penting kau dandan yang cantik malam ini,ok ? sekarang beristirahatlah kau pasti capek" suruh Draco. "baiklah" ucap Hermione sambil membuka pintu kamar Draco. "sampai ketemu nanti malam,_My Sweet Heart _"ucap Draco sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Hermione yang masih 2 meter berdiri menghadapnya.

Sore harinya Hermione berlari tergesa-gesa dari ruang ketua murid ke ruang Gryffindor sambil memanggil-manggil nama Ginny. "Ginny…Ginny… aku butuh bantuanmu" Ginny yang sedang tidur sore lebih tepatnya berjalan terhuyung menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, tempat para murid Gryffindor berkumpul. "hm… ada apa?" ucap Ginny sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal dan tambahkan dengan mata yang menyipit. "huh… huh… sebentar ijinkan aku menarik nafas terlebih dahulu" ucap Hermione. "he'em" ucap Ginny malas. "nah,aku perlu bantuanmu" ucap Hermione yang sudah tidak mengengap-engap lagi. "memangnya apa yang bisa Ginny lakukan untukmu ?" ucap seseorang yang tak lain adalah kakak Ginny dan juga mantan Hermione,Ron Weasley. "aku diundang oleh keluarga Malfoy untuk menghadiri makan malam di Malfoy Manor,aku sudah dikirimi baju yang indah oleh Narcissa,ibu Draco dan oh…aku benci mengatakan ini… gaunnya berwarna HIJAU ZAMRUD" ucap Hermione sambil menatap Ron. "aku butuh Ginny untuk mendandaniku dan ingat tanpa mantra, tapi make-up-nya natural jangan menor-menor,ok ?" ucap Hermione sambil menaptap Ginny. Ginny yang belum sadar akan perkataan Hermione segera dibangunkan oleh Ron. Ya,Ginny tidur dengan berdiri. "AH! SIAPA DISANA ?" ucap Ginny sambil mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari jubah tidurnya*bayangkan gayanya seperti Ginny sedang menyerang Bellatrix di tahun ke 7*. Ah,ternyata Ginny mengigau. "oh,Ginny sepertinya kau sangat capek sekali sehingga kau mengantuk,tapi aku punya kabar baik/buruk lebih tepatnya" ucap Hermione mengasihani Ginny. "ok,ada apa ?" ucap Ginny yang sudah sadar 99 %. "oh,aku tak percaya akan mengulangi semua kata-kataku tadi, aku diundang‒‒" kata kata Hermione diputuskan oleh Ron. "dia diundang oleh keluarga Malfoy untuk makan malam,malam ini!, Ginny mengapa kau tadi tak mendengarkannya berbicara?" putus Ron. "jangan salahkan aku,aku tadi tertidur karena jadwal Quidditch pagi ini sangat padat,aku kecapekan" ucap Ginny berkacak pinggang. "tak ada waktu untuk debat " ucap Hermione sambil berdiri diantara Ginny dan Ron. "Ginny,bisakah kau membantuku make‒up sore ini juga" Tanya Hermione penuh harap.

"ok,untuk kakakku,apa yang tak bisa ku lakukan" ucap Ginny menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "sebentar, _Accio Narcissa's Gown_". Kotak berwarna hijau zamrud melayang-layang dari ruang ketua murid menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. "apa yang ada didalam kotak itu ?" ucap Ginny penasaran. Hermione mengeluarkan gaun yang berwarna hijau zamrud. "wow,indah sekali baju itu" ucap Ginny terperangah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk baju hijau zamrud yang sedang di pegang Hermione. "kau tau baju ini dibuat oleh siapa?" ucap Hermione. "memang siapa yang membuat baju ini ? Narcissa sendiri ?" Tanya Ginny penuh heran. "jelas,jelas salah baju ini dibuat oleh desainer langganan keluarga Malfoy dan desainer itu terkenal di abad ini,Stopant Akshon,Desainer favoritmu". "sto…Stopant Akhson ?" Tanya Ginny tak percaya. "ya". "aku akan membantumu,kapan kita bisa menghiasi mukamu yang cantik ini ?" ucap Ginny bersemangat. "secepatnya" ucap Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya* tiru-tiru Draco nih ye :P *. "ok,kau ikut ke kamarku" ucap ginny menunjuk Hermione. "dan untuk kau kau tak boleh" ucap Ginny sambil menunjuk kearah Ron yang masih berdiri disana. "aku ? memangnya aku mau ke kamarmu ih ogah" ucap Ron jijik "jangan hiraukan dia,terima kasih,Ginny" ucap Hermione sambil memalinggkan wajah dai Ron. "baiklah,sepertinya kita harus segera ke kamarku untuk mengejar kita,ayo !" ucap Ginny penuh semangat. Hermione tak menyadari kalau tangannya ditarik oleh Ginny. Sesampainya dikamar Ginny Hermione disuruh duduk oleh Ginny. "oke,mula-mula kita memakai bedak dulu" ucap Ginny sambil mengambil bedak lalu mengaplikasikannya ke wajah Hermione.

Setelah 2 menit memakai bedak…

"lalu,pejamkan shadows warna coklat" ucap Ginny menaruh polesan eye shadows di kelopak mata Hermione. "ingat Ginny,jangan menor-menor" ucap Hermione mengingatkan Ginny. "iya Hermione,aku tidak pikun,lagi pula aku juga tak suka dengan meke-up yang tebal-tebal " ucap Ginny yang belum selesai mengaplikasikan eye shadows-nya. "blush on, sedikit saja" ucap Ginny sambil mengambil blush on-nya. "ok,aku bisa,aku siap" ucap Hermione yang belum siap ke Malfoy Manor. "sentuhan terakhir lipstick warna pink soft dan… Selesai" teriak Ginny. "lihatlah dirimu Hermione kau sangat sempurna" puji Ginny. Hermione yang sedanga melihat bayangannya langsung berteriak bahagia."Aaaaa… terima kasih Ginny kau memang adikku yang terbaik" teriak Hermione sambil loncat-loncat nggak jelas. "STOP!" teriak Ginny "aku tak mau kau merusak karyaku itu" ucap Ginny. "oh,iya dan satu lagi,aku minta bantuan darimu 1 kali lagi bolehkan ?" ucap Hermione seraya memohon kepada Ginny. "apapun itu" ucap Ginny. "bisakah aku minta tolong untuk kau menata rambutku" ucap Hermione. "itu bisa diatur" ucap Ginny sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada. "duduklah kembali dan jangan banyak bergerak" suruh Ginny mengingat Hermione masih berdiri di depannya. "baiklah" ucap Hermione sambil duduk pasrah seperti anak kecil yang habis dimarahi oleh ibunya. Rambut semak Hermione perlahan tapi pasti berubah menjadi lurus karena dicatok olhe Ginny. Ginny membuat model keriting gantung dengan catokannya. Simple…tapi indah dan cantik itu intinya. "selesai" pegik Ginny. "WOW! Ginny kau sangat berbakat,bagu sekali" sanjung Hermione. "su...su..dah lah cepat ganti bajumu itu dengan gaun yang diberikan narcissa cepat!" ucap Ginny terbata-bata. "oh,tidak sekarang jam 6 ayah Draco mengirimkan bawahannya untuk menjemputku dan Draco jam 7 di dekat Whomping Willows"

Hermione meng‒accio‒kan gaun yang diberikan Narcissa untuknya untuk dia pakai.

3 menit berlalu…

Hermione tampak sempurna dengan semua itu. "cepat,Hermione kita harus menemui Harry" ucap Ginny sambil menarik tangan Hermione. "untuk apa ?" Tanya Hermione heran.. "untuk mengantarmu menuju Whomping Willows tentunya dengan sapu terbang" Hermione yang sedang melangkah tadi seketika berhenti "ta…tapi aku tak berani terbang apalagi menaiki sapu terbang" ucap Hermione yang sepertinya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "tapi ini juga demi kebaikanmu memangnya kau mau berjalan mengelilingi Hogwarts dengan baju seperti itu dan juga kau kau akan membuang buang waktu,Hermione" ucap Ginny. "baiklah" "ouch…" tiba-tiba Hermione merasakan sakit dibagian perutnya. "kau kenapa?" ucap Ginny khawatir. "tak apa aku sudah sering kayak gini,mungkin karena aku telalu capek" ucap Hermione memegangi perutnya. "benar kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Ginny. "ya,aku tak apa-apa sebaiknya kita harus segera ke Harry waktu kita tak banyak dan aku tak ingin membuat draco menungguku" ucap Hermione yang sepertinya sakit perutnya belum mereda. "baiklah" ucap Ginny pasrah. Sasampainya didepan kamar Harry,Hermione merasakan lagi sakit perut yang teramat parah. Hermione berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu untuk tidak membuat Ginny panik. Ginny mengetuk pintu kamar kekasihnya tersebut lalu muncul,sebuah lelaki bertubuh kurus dengan kacamata khasnya dan tanda petir di keningnya. "hey,ada apa?"Tanya lelaki itu. "Harry,aku ingin titip sahabat terbaikku ini,oh maksudku sahabat terbaik mu tolong antarkan ke Whomping Willows dengan Firebolt tentunya" ucap Ginny. "Ginny,dia sahabat kita berdua,baiklah. Tapi Hermione mengapa kau harus memakai baju itu,dan itu bewarna…hijau ?" Tanya Harry penasaran. "Harry,aku diundang untuk menghadiri makan malam di Malfoy Manor,aku sudah dikirimi baju yang indah oleh Narcissa,ibu Draco dan ini bajunya…hijau " ucap Hermione sambil memasang mimik wajah sedih dibuat-buat. "sudah,ayo cepat kita segera berangkat menemui Draco,dia pasti sudah menunggumu disana" ucap Ginny. Harry segera mengeluarkan fireboltnya dari lemarinya,oh tidak sapu itu... sapu tercepat abad ini Hermione mengeluarkan keringkat dingin ketika melihat Harry mengeluarkan fireboltnya. "ayo,mione" ucap Ginny sambil mendorong sedikit Hermione. "iya,sebentar aku agak sedikit takut…terbang apalagi dengan firebolt" ucap Hermione menggerutu. "sudahlah,mione kalahkan rasa takutmu itu" ucap Harry sambil berjalan mendekati jendela. "baiklah" ucap Hermione pasrah. "ayo" ucap Harry yang sudah menaiki firebolt-nya terlebih dahulu. Hermione segera duduk menyamping di sapu terbang

"Harry,aku bersumpah kalau kau ngebut kau bukan temanku lagi" ancam Hermione. "hahaha… aku tau kau tak akan melakukan itu 1…2…3…" ucap Harry sambil menancap gas-kan fireboltnya. "Aaaaaaaa…." Teriak Hermione. "ini dia kita sudah hampir sampai dan rambutmu,semuanya masih rapi" ucap Harry sambil menoleh kebelakang. "sudahlah,jangan lihat kebelakang perhatikan jalanannya" ucap Hermione marah. hanya butuh 2 menit untuk menuju Whomping willows dengan firebolt. Hermione dapat melihat surai perak dari kejauhan. Draco melambaikan tangan kearah Harry dan Hermione yang akan terbang merendah. "hey" sapa Harry saat sudah mendarat. "hey" Ucap Draco sambil melambakan tangan kearah Harry dan Hermione. Draco tampak elegan dibalut dengan tuxedo bewarna hitam. "Hey,sayang" ucap Hermione sambil mengecup singkat bibir Draco yang bewarna merah. Harry yang hanya jadi penonton hanya bisa diam saja,lagi pula ini kejadian yang sangat sering terjadi. "um,Harry apakah aku boleh titip _Sharkbus _ku ini ?" ucap Draco sambil menyerahkan sapu terbangnya, _Sharkbus._ Sapu terbang paling terbaru tetapi untuk soal kecepatan sapu terbang Harry masih bisa mengalahkannya. "oh,tentu mate" ucap Harry sambil mengambil _Sharkbus _dari tangan Draco. "tapi,aku titip sahabt terbaikku jangan sampai dia kenapa-napa" sambung Harry. "pastinya,aku tak akan membuat Hermione terluka" ucap Draco sambil mencubit pipi Hermione. "baiklah kalau begitu,kalian memintaku pulang atau aku akan menunggu kalian sampai di jemput oleh bawahan ayahmu,Malfoy ?" ucap Harry yang kedua tangannya penuh dengan sapu terbang. "pulanglah saja,Harry Ginny mungkin sudah menunggumu dikamarmu" ucap Hermione *hayo jangan mikir yg nggak-enggak*. "oh,iya Ginny" ucap Harry. "aku pergi dulu,_Bye_" ucap Harry yang sudah melayang itu dan salah satu tangannya memegang _Sharkbus_. "Dah…" ucap Hermione dan Draco bersamaan sambil melambaikan tangan. "_well,_sekarang tinggal kita berdua dan kalau aku boleh jujur kau sangat cantik malam ini" ucap Draco melihat Hermione dari bawah sampai atas. "dan kau juga,kau tampak tampan dari pada biasannya"puji Hermione.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dan itu sepertinya bukan suara langkah kaki manusia. Melainkan suara kaki kuda. "Draco,apakah itu Centaurus yang menerobos masuk ke Hogwarts ?" ucap Hermione merangkul lengan kekasihnya tersebut. "tenanglah,mungkin itu bawahan ayahku yang ia kirimkan untuk menjemput kita" tiba-tiba siluet kuda putih terlihat dari kejauhan "tuh betulkan" ucap Draco sambil menunjuk kereta kuda berlabelkan 'M'. "selamat malam,Tuan Malfoy" ucap seseorang yang mengendarai kereta tersebut. "selamat malam, " sahut Draco. Draco membiarkan Hermione naik ke atas kereta terlebih dahulu sementara Draco naik setelah Hermione.

"Apakah kau gugup eh,mione?" ucap Draco sambil menyunggingkan seringaian jahilnya.

"Gugup ? sejak kapan aku bisa gugup ?"

~o0o~

**Jeng jeng…**

**Author kembali,author mau khilaf :'(**

**Setelah UKK yang menguras tenaga sama pikiran**

**Jadinya nggak bisa mikir**

**Terus ditambah laptop rusak **

**Author janji 1 atau 2 minggu lagi bakal update Impossible chap 5**

**Ceritanya nanti Endingnya di Chap 6 atau 7 ?**

**Tetap seperti dulu, silahkan tuliskan kritik dan saran di kotak review bawah ini**

**Tapi jangan flame ya -_-**


End file.
